


HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

by En_Kelleher



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: And uh...other random tags that I should put here but don't know what to say!!!, Birthday Blow Jobs!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAMONICA!!, I really hope this isn't shitty!, M/M, Mentions of Naevia and Mira, Orininal Female Character, Surprises!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Kelleher/pseuds/En_Kelleher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir throws Agron a surprise birthday party! And then surprises him a little more! </p><p>Anyway, this is set in the same verse as my other fic “If Your Heart Wears Thin, I Will Hold You Up”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Author's Note:**

> For LaMonica! Short little drabble for a very special Lady on her Birthday! =D I said I’d make her a video, but then this idea hit me, and writing her something is much better, dontcha think? ;) 
> 
> but, don’t hate me if this is rushed and horribly written! I got the tiny spark of an idea and just sat down, tapping away on the keyboard until it was finished. So, uh, don’t hate on it! It’s for LaMonica, anyway, not you all =P just kidding. Just be nice to me! I’m fragile!
> 
>  
> 
> Umm I didn't proof read this, so all mistakes are mind, and I just pray you all over look them and stuff. =P

The preparations had all taken place over the course of the week. Nasir was exceptionally nervous that Agron would somehow find out about his surprise birthday party by means of puppy dog eyes and dimples; but he was please to find out that none of their friends had slipped up and told the adorable oaf anything regarding the plans for his birthday. Not even Duro or his wife Michelle. Luckily, Nasir just had a couple more days until Agron’s birthday.

The two had been together for nearly five years at this point, married for three. They were happy despite the troubles that they’d been through. All couples had their troubles, though, right? So it wasn’t that big of a deal when they got in to an argument and one of them ended up sleeping on the couch or at someone else’s house. They always made up. And Nasir was planning this big surprise party for Agron because he loved him (and he may have caused an argument over one of Agron’s favorite sports teams on accident that he had to make up for).

Anyway, five years and an adopted daughter later, Nasir and Agron were perfectly content with their lives. If anything, it was contentment in the plain ol’ boring life that they had. Agron had retired from fighting to help Spartacus actually run the foundation that all of the boys had fought for once they’d adopted their daughter, Dakota, but everyone called her Kody. She was four years old with dark hair and bright green eyes. If Nasir hadn’t known any better he would have sworn that little girl was actually Agron’s biological daughter. Nasir had opted to be a stay-at-home dad with Kody, but he wrote for the Magazine that Naevia was now running every now and then.

After Nasir had spent a good bit of time at the space that they’d all pitched in to rent for Agron’s birthday, setting up some more decorations while simultaneously being bugged to death by a four year old, Nasir and Kody made their way back to the apartment that they lived in with Agron. Opening the front door, Nasir watched as Kody shot through the apartment screaming at the top of her lungs for her Daddy. He chuckled to himself when he heard her high pitched squeal of giggles when she apparently found Agron.

Nasir finished his trek through the apartment, setting down his things before he found Agron and Kody engaged in a wrestling matched where Kody was pinning her daddy down on the floor with a triumphant look on her face. “Baba! I got him! You see?!”

 

“I see, baby.” Nasir nodded moving to where they were and dropping onto the floor to plant a quick kiss to Agron’s lips before he reached out and smoothed down Kody’s soft curls.

 

“Daddy, can we have pascetti for dinner?” Kody suddenly asked, her bright green eyes zoned in on Agron’s face.

 

Agron just laughed loudly, nodding as he sat up and pressed his forehead to Kody’s lightly. “Of course we can, baby.”

“Yay!” Kody squealed when Agron moved to get up off of the floor, hauling Kody along with him before he slung her over his shoulder.

 

***

The act of making dinner involved Nasir and Agron moving around the kitchen in sync with each other. Naevia and Mira had always joked about how Nasir and Agron were two halves of the same being, and if an outsider were to look in on the two of them while they were moving around their apartment, they could clearly see that the girls had been right. Nasir and Agron were so in tune with each other that they never once bumped in to each other (at least on accident) when they were moving around the kitchen making spaghetti per Kody’s request.

Once dinner was over and they’d all settled onto the couch to watch one of Kody’s favorite movies, it hadn’t taken long for the small child to fall asleep between her two fathers. She had her legs sprawled over Agron’s lap while her head was kind of pillowed on Nasir’s stomach as he slouched to put his feet on the coffee table. She made this adorable little snoring noise that both Nasir and Agron couldn’t help but smile at..even if she was currently drooling on Nasir’s favorite shirt.

Reaching out to click the remote and turn off the tv, Agron shifted so that Kody’s legs were on the couch. He stood up and leaned to pull the child in to his arms. She instantly moved to rest her head against his shoulder as he carefully moved her arms around his neck and hooked an arm under her bottom to hold her steady. He smiled at Nasir, nodding once before walking back towards Kody’s bedroom. Agron knew that Nasir would be a few steps behind him as he tucked their daughter in to bed.

Once Agron had tucked Kody into her Disney Princesses decorated bed and both men had pressed feather light kisses to the sleeping child’s forehead, Agron turned to wrap an arm around Nasir’s shoulders. Nasir tucked himself into Agron’s side as they looked down at their incredibly amazing daughter as she slept. Keeping quiet so that the two didn’t wake her, Agron placed a small kiss to Nasir’s forehead before leading the smaller man out of Kody’s room and silently closing the door.

The two of them moved back into the living room, Nasir sitting back down on the couch while Agron moved towards the kitchen to grab two beers from the fridge. He sat down next to Nasir and welcomed the pressure of Nasir leaning against his side as he wrapped an arm around Nasir’s shoulders. The two sat for a moment, idly sipping their drinks before they broke the comfortable silence.

“So, my birthday’s in a couple days,” Agron whispered, as if speaking too loud would somehow wake Kody from her peaceful slumber.

“oh is it?” Nasir asked, coy sarcasm filling his tone as he side-glanced Agron with a tiny quirk of his lips.

“You know it is,” Agron replied with a matching quirk of his lips. He moved the hand of the arm around Nasir’s shoulders, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen from Nasir’s loose ponytail behind his ear. “You don’t have anything planned do you?”

“Just a quiet little dinner between the two of us and Kody,” Nasir replied, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. He turned slightly towards Agron, his brown eyes a little sparkly from the lamp on the side table. “It’s gonna be a good birthday, Agron, I promise.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Agron’s.

And if the two ended up in a rather heated makeout session on the couch, like teenagers, there was no one around to witness it.

 

***

Nasir was busy getting dressed for the “dinner” with Agron and Kody while Agron was supervising Kody getting dressed. She was at the point where she wanted to dress herself, and her fathers were very lenient when it came to what she chose (although, if it was too ridiculous they would make a few helpful, yet firm suggestions). Nasir was standing with his nicely fitting slate slacks on, barefooted, and shirtless as he tried to figure out what shirt to wear.

The only reason Nasir realized that Agron had returned back to the room was when he felt Agron’s fingers brush over the scar on his left side as he wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist. “Hey, baby.” Nasir murmured, leaning back against Agron absently as he continued to look at his shirts, debating which to put on.

“You should wear the white one, with the black tie,” Agron told him, his lips brushing against Nasir’s ear as he ducked his head to trail his lips over Nasir’s neck lightly.

“Hmm,” Nasir hummed, closing his eyes at the feeling of Agron’s lips against his neck. “you like that combination don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, it gives me something to hold on to and pull you closer whenever I want.” Agron told him, chuckling against Nasir’s neck lightly.

Nasir laughed, nodding a little bit. “Fair enough,” he muttered, turning around in Agron’s arms to press a kiss to Agron’s lips that slowly built into a deep and passionate game of tonsil hockey. He only pulled away when he heard the pitter patter of Kody’s feet running down the hallway towards their room.

“Daddy! Baba! I’m ready!” Kody announced as she burst into the room in a flourish of pink. She held out her hands, showcasing her pretty pink dress and matching flats.

Nasir and Agron grinned at her before Agron moved to hoist her up onto his hip. Nasir moved over to the bed, grabbing the white shirt that Agron had wanted him to wear and pulling it on. He buttoned the starched linen and tucked it into his slacks before he moved over to the closet and grabbed the slim black tie from its hook. Once that was tied and straight, Nasir turned to look at the two people who held his heart in their hands. 

“is everyone ready?” He asked, pushing some hair behind his ears. It was still long, down to his shoulders, and he had pulled half of it up with a ponytail holder.

 

***

“Where are we going?”

“Agron, please, I told you. We’re going to the new restaurant that Naevia had reviewed in the magazine,” Nasir told him as he focused on the road, driving off towards the building he and the gang had rented for Agron’s party.

Agron fell silent, kind of pouting, while Nasir drove off towards the party. He moved a hand, resting it on Agron’s thigh until they pulled up to the space. Agron’s eyes scanned the area, his pout turning to a frown. “Nasir, this isn’t a restaurant.”

“Yeah it is, it’s just kinda low key. C’mon, we’re gonna be late for our reservation.” Nasir told him, leaning over the console to press a quick kiss to Agron’s frowning lips before he opened his door and got out of the car. 

Pulling Kody from the backseat, Nasir grinned up at Agron before locking up the car and grabbing Agron’s hand. He tugged Agron off towards the building, linking their fingers together as they walked.

“Nasir, this doesn’t look like a restau—“ Agron stopped in his tracks when Nasir opened the door and everyone shouted out a loud and boisterous “SURPRISE!!”

Agron’s eyes widened as everyone grinned and wished him loud happy birthdays. Nasir grinned widenly, pulling Agron further into the room as he kicked the door closed. Agron seemed to relax once people swarmed up to give him hugs and slaps on the shoulder and back. Dimples poked in as he slowly started to grin, the surprise leaving his system and being replaced with the comfort of being around friends and family.

 

***

Two hours into the party, Kody was passed out on one of the couches, her small form covered up by Agron’s jacket. The guests at the party were mingling, drinking, and even dancing. Everyone had had a chance to speak to Agron and Nasir for a given length of time before Agron grabbed Nasir by the tie and hauling him off towards the hall leading to the bathrooms.

“You played me, little man.” Agron told him, turning to press Nasir up against the wall with a slightly devilish glint in his eyes.

“I wanted to surprise you. There’s a difference,” Nasir told him, looking up at Agron as he rested his hands on Agron’s hips with a smirk.

“Thank you,” Agron muttered, leaning down to press his lips over Nasir’s lightly.

Nasir grinned against Agron’s lips, pushing himself up off of the wall and turning in order to pull Agron down towards the office at the end of the hall. Once inside the room, Nasir pushed Agron up against the door, shutting it as he reached over and flicked the lock on the door. Smiling slowly up at Agron, Nasir moved one hand down Agron’s abdomen and over the front of his pants, gently and teasingly cupping Agron through his pants.

“Nasir-“

“I could give you birthday sex when we get home,” Nasir started with a slow smile, “but I think a birthday blow job is definitely worth it until we can get home.”

“Nasir,” Agron sort of breathed out, looking down at Nasir with blown pupils. His hips stuttered forward into Nasir’s hand, pressing in to the touch as his body reacted accordingly.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Nasir told him, massaging the front of Agron’s pants before he moved onto his knees.

Nasir made quick work of Agron’s pants, pulling his pants and boxers down enough so that he could work his magic. He grinned up at Agron, looking at him through his lashes. Agron sucked in a breath as Nasir wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him into complete hardness. The breath made Nasir smile fully before leaning closer and flicking the tip of his tongue over the head of Agron’s cock.

Agron was a very vocal lover, to say the least, but his sometimes incoherent babbling usually only fueled Nasir’s performance. He loved watched Agron come undone over something he was doing to his body. He kept his eyes on Agron’s face, watching his reactions as he slowly slid his mouth around Agron’s cock, his fingers following an even pace as they stroked Agron smoothly. He felt his nose touch the curls at the base of Agron’s cock and then he hummed around his husband, letting the vibrations run through his mouth and reverberate around Agron’s cock.

Agron’s shark intake of breath and the quick shallow thrust of his hips kicked Nasir in to motion. He hollowed his cheeks around the entirety of Agron’s cock, sucking with one hard pull before he pulled his head back and allowed his tongue to shower the head of Agron’s cock with a certain attention that left Agron breathless, holding on to Nasir’s head. With his free hand, Nasir massaged gently at Agron’s balls, letting his mouth and fingers continue to work lavishly on Agron’s dick.

With another particularly twitchy thrust, like Agron was trying not to ram his cock into Nasir’s mouth and skull fuck the hell out of his husband, Agron muttered an apology that caused Nasir to make a slightly disagreeing noise in the back of his throat. The noise welcomed Agron to thrust in to his mouth, giving up a bit of the dominance that he was showing by holding Agron against a door with his mouth on his cock, controlling his orgasm. Agron must have understood because he soon began to thrust shallowly into Nasir’s mouth and hand, working in rhythm to what Nasir had already set up.

Moaning around Agron’s dick, Nasir tightened his fingers a bit around the base, staving off Agron’s orgasm a little longer while he continued to suck his husband off. Call him selfish, but he wanted this to last (and if he’d purposely withheld sex during the week in order to make Agron’s birthday sex all the more mind blowing, well, Nasir would take that secret to the grave). He worked his head and hand in a bobbing rhythm, growing even more confident in his movements as Agron moaned out his name and words of complete (yet somehow relevant) nonsense. He could tell just by Agron’s face that he was close to losing it, which in turn made him moan around Agron’s cock.

“Fuck,” Agron muttered through a throaty moan, his fingers tightening into the back of Nasir’s hair, holding on to the tiny ponytail from his half up do.

Nasir used his knees to push Agron’s legs into a wider stance, the fingers massaging Agron’s balls slipping back over his perineum to tease at Agron’s entrance lightly. He felt Agron’s body tense up, the guttural cry of pleasure ringing out into the small office space as Agron came so hard that Nasir was sure that he’d seen stars by the force of the warm cum that shot down his throat. He continued to stroke Agron slowly as he rode out his orgasm, taking all of what Agron gave him down his throat.

As Agron leaned heavily against the door, his knees trembling faintly, Nasir pulled his mouth from Agron’s cock with a soft provocative sound before he stood up. He carefully pulled Agron’s boxers and pants up, tucking Agron back into his clothes before he buttoned and zipped Agron’s pants, watching his husband attempt to catch his breath.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Agron breathed out, looking at Nasir with half-opened eyes and a slow lazy smile.

Nasir smiled slowly at Agron, wiping the edge of his mouth with his thumb before he stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Agron’s lightly. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
